An act of love
by ShortieHeichou
Summary: Mikan is a 19 years old college student that found out something that is about to change her life upside down, with the help of her friends will she be able to pass it through? Meanwhile, hottest male alive freelancer actor Natsume Hyuuga just broke up with famous singer Luna Koizumi. He meets Mikan and Mikan meets him. What will happen? RatedM for cussing and possible Lemon. R&R!
1. Good morning!

**A/N: I don't own Gakuen Alice or its characters, only the plot and the OC's.**

**Mikan Yukihira: 19 years old.**

**Natsume Hyuuga: 22 years old.**

**Hotaru Imai: 19 years old.**

**Ruka Nogi: 22 years old.**

**Sumire Shouda: 19 years old.**

**Aoi Hyuuga: 16 years old.**

**Kokoro Yome: 19 years old.**

**Kitsuneme Yome: 19 years old.**

**Anna Umenomiya: 18 years old.**

**Nonoko Ogasawara: 19 years old.**

**Misaki Andou: 25 years old.**

**Tsubasa Andou: 25 years old.**

**Minako Andou: 4 years old. (Tsubasa and Misaki's daughter)**

**Youichi Hijiri: 15 years old.**

**Rei Yukihira: 27 years old.**

**Nobara Ibaragi: 20 years old.**

**Saturday, October 26****th****, 2013**

The alarm wouldn't stop ringing; an arm reached to it from under the white sheets but ended up throwing it to the floor, where the noise never stopped.

Both hands grabbed onto the edge of the bed and then a young woman with a long brunette messy hair and tired hazel eyes peeked at it, obviously her expression showed annoyance.

"Damn," Mikan cursed when she realized that she had to move more to grab it.

She sat down and curled the long blanket around her body then she moved her covered leg to stand on the floor. As Mikan placed the other foot she immediately squealed and jumped back to the bed, with a disgusted and scared face she looked down and saw a dead mice right where she stepped but luckily she didn't stepped hard enough to squeeze it, or else there would be a very disgusting mess.

Mikan slowly glared softly at the ginger car that rested on its bed right in the corner of her room, the cat was looking at the mice.

"Thanks Mary, for your wonderful gift." Mikan said sarcastically, it was too early for this shit.

She carefully grabbed the mice by its tail and she quickly skipped to the bathroom while making squealing noises such as "ew" and "gross", then she placed it on the toiled and flushed it down.

Mikan sighed frustrated and placed the hands on her waist, she glanced at the mirror and her eyes followed to her pregnant belly, she smiled and pulled her pajama shirt up a little, she gently rubbed it and breathe slowly while closing her eyes.

"It's just you and me buddy." She said to the unborn baby.

Mikan slightly jumped when the phone made a sound that signalized that somebody was calling her, she walked quickly and calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Hi Hotaru!" Mikan chirped after pressing the green button.

"Mikan, I just wanted to make sure you were awake. I can honestly be surprised that you are." Hotaru said from the other line, looking stoic as ever.

Mikan giggled and walked to the kitchen while holding the phone. "The alarm that you gave me was strong, it didn't broke when it fell on the ground," Mikan said while reaching for the cereals in the cabinet, she also grabbed a bowl.

"That clock was expensive if you break it you have to pay for a new one. Don't be late everyone will be waiting for you at the mall." Hotaru sighed.

The brunette half smiled and opened the door of her fridge she looked around and then she reached for the milk. "By the way, you won't believe what Mary left next to me bed last night." Mikan started while juggling the phone in her shoulder to stay next to her ear.

Hotaru didn't talked she just waited.

"She hunted a mouse, killed it and wrapped it as a present for me." Mikan joked while pouring the milk in the bowl.

"That is utterly disgusting, how did you found out?" Hotaru asked bluntly.

Now Mikan opened the cereal box and dumped a part of it inside the bowl, making a loud noise.

"I stepped on it."

She waited for her best friend's response; all she got was the line going dead. Mikan chuckled and clicked on the red button; she placed the phone on the kitchen's counter and made her way to the living room with her precious bowl.

She sat on the small two spaced red couch and reached for the TV remote. Mary made her way to lie on her small green puff while Mikan turned on the TV; MTVNews is what Mikan got first.

"Natsume Hyuuga and Luna Koizumi breaks up, the couple of the year-"

She quickly changed channels not caring with whomever those people were, she kept changing channels until Family Guy appeared she grinned and placed the remote back on the free spot next to her.

She rested comfortably and ate her cereals calmly and quietly while she watched Stewie singing Down Syndrome Girl.

Half an hour passed and her cereals were gone, she placed them on the small coffee table that stayed between the couch and the TV and looked at the ceiling. She placed her hand on the belly and felt in peace.

"He left us baby, it's just you and me. What are we going to do?" she sighed sadly. "But don't worry, I'll try to be a good mommy and you'll have so many people loving you. Aunt Hotaru will be there for us, I didn't wanted but she made me accept her to help me with money. If it wasn't for her, mommy wouldn't even be here talking to you like you could hear me." Mikan chuckled whipping off some tears that she had noticed that fell.

"Meow."

Mikan's head turned down and she looked at Mary, who was staring back. Mikan smiled. "Oh yes, and there's also Mary. She's the greatest cat in the world and also the prettiest. And she likes to give people dead animals as gifts."

The smile on Mikan's face faded with the next thought.

"I don't know how to tell you grandpa and grandma though. I don't think they'll be proud of mommy if they find out that she got pregnant because she was too drunk to think." Mikan mumbled while looking at the small lump in her belly where her baby was.

Silent was filled, only the sound of a random show on the TV was heard; Mikan glanced outside and saw a dark weather. It was raining a foggy but Mikan liked that weather. It was the perfect weather for Starbucks hot chocolate and Mikan now desired to drink it.

She glanced to the big clock pressed against the wall.

_8:45 am._

It was almost time to meet up with Hotaru at the mall and Mikan still needed to shower and dress up, she groaned and lazily got up from the warm and comfortable couch, she pointed at Mary.

"No funny business young lady." She joked at the cat, which made her wonder if she would have to do that to her baby in the future.

And so, Mikan took a long shower and took the time to overlook to her naked wet body, she imagined how would her belly look in the last months and she cringed a little. Mikan will gain little pounds in the way for sure but she shrugged it away and started to pick her clothes.

The brunette was deeply frustrated when she couldn't find the jeans that could button until the end, the first month had been alright but her belly had grown a little since then so her old jeans didn't fit her anymore.

'Stupid small size' she mentally cursed.

So she opted for transparent leggings and a long brown skirt with rents, after putting her bra she dressed a long sleeved white shirt and dressed a winter coat that easily hid her pregnant belly.

Then Mikan went back to the bathroom and brushed her half wet hair and then she proceeded to brush her teeth.

Hurriedly she sat on her bed again and carefully bended down to grab her white vans and quickly dressed them up to her feet, she also grabbed on the clock that was still on the ground and gaped.

_9:33 am_

Mikan walked quickly to the living room and grabbed the empty cereal bowl, she walked to the kitchen and placed it on the sink, she grabbed her phone placing it on her coat's pocket and stomped to the couch where she grabbed her remote and turned off the TV.

"Bye Mary, I'll be back in a few hours baby girl." She said petting the ginger cat between the ears.

Mary purred a little and watched her owner grab the keys from the basket next to the door and close it.

Mikan yawned while she stood there waiting for the elevator, her apartment was on the last floor but the building only had fifth floors so it wouldn't take much time, if the second elevator wasn't broke of course.

"C'mon are you kidding me?" she mumbled when the elevator was taking its time.

When the doors finally open Mikan almost bumped into the man that was exiting, she stopped and looked at him.

"Ah, hello Rei-nii." She smiled.

The adult looked at her a little surprised but his emotionless eyes didn't show it well, Mikan noticed how his dark hair was wet, never mind that, he was wet all over his body and clothes. She frowned.

"Hello Mikan, are you going outside? It's raining really hard." He said showing a hint of worry.

Now she smiled.

The man that was standing in front of her was her adopted brother; it was actually Izumi who named him. People called him Persona when he was just a kid that lived in the streets. One day Persona stole Izumi's wallet and he chased the boy down the streets until he finally caught him, but instead of turning him to the police he took care of him like his own son.

So basic story, Rei and Mikan were like brother and sister.

Rei also told Mikan about these apartments since Mikan needed a place close to the college where she attended because Rei also lived in the same building; their parents were more than glad and less worried when they knew that Rei was seconds away from Mikan if she was in danger.

"I'm actually going to meet Hotaru and the gang at the mall, do you wanna come? I can give you a ride." She offered gently.

He smiled a little and shook his head while he headed to the door of his own apartment. "No thank you, your friends are afraid of me." He said.

Mikan rolled her eyes and nodded comprehending that he didn't wanted to go, it has always been like that.

Since young Mikan would always go play outside while Rei stayed home reading a book or helping Yuka. Mikan would always have friends that were afraid of Rei because of his looks, and Rei didn't make it easy being an over-protective older brother, him and Izumi never liked any of Mikan's boyfriends.

"Well suit yourself; I'm going to drink a double hot chocolate for you." She joked while walking inside the elevator.

"That's bad for the baby idiot." His voice said while the doors closed on Mikan.

She blinked and pressed the button to the garage floor she also sighed and stared at her own reflection that stood on the metal.

Mikan remembered how Rei found out, she actually told him first out of panic. It was in the morning when she found out, Mikan ran and banged on his door crying and sobbing loudly while the pregnancy test was held in her hand. An alarmed Rei opened the door quickly and Mikan hugged him quickly while she cried in his arms, he tried to ask what was wrong but Mikan scared could only sob. It wasn't until she showed him the test and he noticed the two blue lines that he noticed why his little sister was trembling in his arms.

Rei was very calm about it, he didn't wanted to make Mikan more upset than she was and he was very supportive telling her that everything would be alright, he stayed all morning calming her down. Rei wanted to let down all his anger on Mikan's current boyfriend but Mikan begged to not do it because he would leave her, he would leave her and the baby.

The thoughts were interrupted when Mikan heard the doors open, letting in a nasty garage smell that she always hated.

She quickly exited towards her car, a blue mini Cooper that was given from her parents as a college present, it was Mikan's baby.

And how ironic is that? Now she would have a real one.

She unlocked it and opened the door, she sat inside, closed the door, put on her seatbelt and turned on the keys in the ignition and then the sound of the motor was heard showing that it was time to drive away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The rain was really heavy, Mikan had to drive slowly.

Good thing that the mall wasn't that far, it was only 15 minutes away by car, she turned on the radio on her favorite station. Mikan smiled when her favorite song was on, she started to sing along confidently since the windows on her side were closed and foggy. It actually felt good when she drove alone, she could sing by herself and nobody could hush her, sometimes she talked by herself too to practice conversations. You know, just in case.

The roads were empty, of course that nobody would leave home with this rain and cold, Mikan appreciated that since she didn't had the patience for traffic.

Finally she turned to the mall and entered the parking lot under the ground, the loud noise that the rain did was gone and the station was starting to get a little bezerk, she turned off the radio and played on the wheel with her fingers while looking for a spot, her luck was that it was Saturday morning and most of the people were still sleeping at this hour so finding a spot to park was easy.

She turned off the car and took the keys of the ignition, she opened the door and exited out from the car confidently and she closed it and locked it.

Mikan turned around and grabbed her phone from her coat's pocket. She texted Hotaru asking where she was and then Mikan made her way to the elevators.

She honestly didn't like parking lots, they were scary when empty and then there was this lights that needed to be changed and flickered like in those horror movies, Mikan shivered and shrugged those thoughts away.

Mikan clicked on the elevator button and waited and of course that it was taking time but when the doors opened Mikan held her breath.

A couple got out from the elevator, they were laughing happily and the short haired blonde woman carried a small baby wrapped in a few blankets, Mikan's eyes followed the couple until they fully disappeared into the cars. She sighed and then smiled sadly when she finally walked inside the elevator. Mikan pressed the button to the third floor and thought again.

She was never lucky in love, she had been loved by many men but all of them broke her heart in the same way, by choosing another woman over her. She didn't get it. Mikan was always faithful and caring towards he boyfriends but none of them seemed to really care about that, if she was wrong then it looked like it.

Mikan decided to shrug away those thoughts quickly, because right now love was too painful to think.

The doors opened and she was welcomed by warmth and people chatting everywhere, she regretted not leaving her coat on the car right away but now going back would be pointless, and she didn't really wanted to go back.

**A/N: Sorry if it was boring! If you want me to continue review ^_^**


	2. Accidents happen!

**Saturday, October 16, 2013**

**10:05 am**

**T**wo raven haired siblings were sitting inside Starbucks; the young girl was happily sipping on her mocha chocolate with mint while the young man sat next to her, yawning.

"Why would you want to come here at this hour in the morning in a damn Saturday Aoi?" he asked.

"Because first, it's Starbucks, second it's Saturday and third, I wanted to spend time with my famous brother. And besides we're celebrating!" Aoi chirped.

Natsume raises his short brow and takes a sip on his black coffee. "Celebrating what?"

Aoi grinned and placed the cup on the table. "The fact that the witch is gone from your life." She responded sweetly.

Natsume rolled his eyes and glared outside the window, where a brunette was passing by with a group of friends laughing, he sighed. "She was a bitch wasn't she?" he mumbled.

Aoi nodded and held her cup again. "She was terrible Nii-chan, why would you date her?"

He half smirked and looked at his young sister. "She was good in the bed."

Aoi chocked on her mocha making Natsume grin, she shot the famous Hyuuga glare that she rarely did. "Gross. I regret asking."

Natsume actually let out a small chuckle, an honest one that he only gave to people that he loved or cared for.

The morning just passed by like that, the Hyuuga siblings chatting, teasing and drinking a lot of beverages, eating muffins and after an hour they exited out and walked around the stores, they ignored the dreamily glances and the squeals.

"Aoi, just choose one store. We have to go in a few minutes." Natsume complained while walking through the crowd that filled the mall's halls. Aoi looked at him and gaped.

"I have to choose a store that calls for me, okay?"

Natsume glared at her. "That's stupid."

Aoi just chuckled.

Now with Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko in H&M. They were looking at clothes and the girls just kept chatting.

"Seriously Mikan, you need to tell me when you will start buying baby clothes you have to tell me, don't forget it I wanna be there too." Sumire said while nudging Mikan's shoulder a little.

Mikan chuckled and grabbed a pair of pants that looked big enough for her waist. "Don't worry Sumire; I will need help from my best friends. All of them." She said smiling at the two girls that looked twins.

"Yes, but I'm you first best friend so before them stands me. I'm first." Hotaru said looking at a scarf on her hands.

"Oh that's cute Hotaru-chan!" Anna commented while looking at it.

"Well it's mine now." Hotaru responded smiling coolly, Anna sweatdropped and nodded raising her hands in defeat.

"Does this beret look good on me?" Nonoko asked while looking at a long mirror.

"I would go for a bright color one Nonoko." Sumire said thoughtful.

All the girls nodded agreeing and Nonoko smiled and grabbed the white one. After that they just went silent while looking for clothes, Mikan walked away from them for a while because a cute skirt had caught her attention, but in the second that she was about to grab it another hand touched hers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

Mikan looked at the younger raven haired girl that stood in front of her, her crimson eyes looked apologetic and she gave a shy smile.

"Oh don't worry about it; I'm sorry too were you going to take it?" Mikan asked smiling she couldn't help to be nice at the girl.

"No wait, it's not fair you grabbed it first." The girl chuckled.

Mikan half smiled knowing that the girl was right but then she thought, this skirt wouldn't fit her in a few months so it would be a little selfish taking it like that. "No it's alright, you can take it besides, it would look better on you." Mikan said.

The girl flushed a little. "That's not true you're more beautiful than I." She said grinning.

Now it was Mikan's turn to blush, this girl was very good for her self-esteem.

"Thank you." She said after turning around to leave, but the girl patted on her arm and made Mikan turn again confused.

"My name is Aoi by the way, and it's very nice to meet you!" she chirped.

Mikan smiled warmly. "Nice to meet you Aoi, my name is Mikan."

"Mikan is a pretty name!" Aoi said while grabbing the skirt. "See you around Mikan, and thank you for letting me take the skirt I own you." She finished with a small smile.

"Oh? No worries. May I ask for what?" Mikan asked she couldn't help to feel curious.

"I'm throwing a party to celebrate something good, and I needed to look good as the hostess right?" Aoi said joking.

Mikan nodded and thumbed up joining the joke. "Good luck at your party hostess-sama."

Suddenly Sumire shouted Mikan's name from not that far and Mikan raised her head to the voice's direction.

"I see that you have to go." Aoi said taking the words from Mikan's mouth, the young woman nodded.

"Take care Aoi." Mikan said before she left on a quick walk.

Aoi waved like Mikan could see it and blinked at the skirt.

"Why are you standing there like an idiot?" Natsume asked when he suddenly appeared behind her. "And there's no way you're buying that micro skirt." He added glaring at the piece of cloth.

Aoi looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "No way, a very nice girl gave up on it for me. I'm buying this skirt." Aoi said smiling but serious.

"A girl gave up on a piece of cloth?" Natsume asked showing a hint of doubt. "You two didn't fight for it?"

Aoi rolled her eyes. "Your sense in what women do is incredible Nii-chan" she said sarcastically.

He looked stoic. "Well shit. Are you ready? We have to go now." He said.

Aoi wanted to whine but she knew he was right, besides she needed to study for the math test on Monday, and so Aoi nodded and he walked to the cashier. She noticed that Mikan was leaving the store with her three friends and she felt jealous for a second.

Aoi never had true friends; the only friend that she had was her classmate Youichi Hijiri. She and he were friends since middle school when he moved into town; Aoi was the only one that he approached first. She found him different and creepy at first because he only talked about ghost and evil spirits, he said that he could talk with them easily and that they were always around him, but soon Aoi got used to the boy and enjoyed his company, he was a good friend.

Youichi actually reminded her of Natsume; he seemed to be so cold and anti-social but for her he was a sweet guy and very caring, besides, Aoi had a huge crush on him although she didn't knew.

"Aoi!"

She shot her head to her brother whom was signalizing her to go forward, oh it was her turn and she hadn't noticed, silly her.

Aoi smiled. "Sorry," she stepped forward and smiled at the woman attending her. "I was lost in my thoughts."

**XxXxXxXx**

**12:55 pm**

After exiting Starbucks with their drinks, the girls decided to leave and go for lunch in Burger King.

"Mikan drink your hot chocolate quickly, I'm not staying on a car where a pregnant girl drives while she drinks." Hotaru said.

Mikan chuckled without humor and nodded while she sipped on her almost done delicious hot chocolate.

Anna and Nonoko were chatting about their boyfriends and Sumire was just listening because she was too stubborn to admit her feelings for Koko.

Kitsu and Anna had been dating for already two years. Yuu and Nonoko had been dating for only eight months because Yuu had been too shy to ask Nonoko on a date earlier so both had been openly flirting with each other for three years.

Koko had already confessed that he loved Sumire a year ago and since then he has only been asking her out. Both of them are childhood friends they know each other since elementary school, everyone knew that Sumire felt the same but her personality pushed those feelings away and she would always go or other guys breaking Koko's heart, of course that he never show it he would always grin and smile around people. As for Hotaru, she had a sad love story of course. This guy called Hayate claimed to love her in high school and Hotaru felt for him as well, but then the jerk cheated on her with Hotaru's cousin and things went down from there. Hotaru never trusted another man since then.

Mikan finally tossed the cup in a trashcan and directed herself to the elevators where she came from. The girls entered and then Nonoko pressed the button to the parking lot.

Meanwhile, already entering the car was Aoi and Natsume; he sat on his Mercedes and looked for his car keys in the pockets.

"Where's the damn keys?" he said annoyed.

Aoi pointed at the ignition and he blinked.

"Fuck, I left them here all the time?" he exploded.

Aoi laughed hard. "What the heck nii-chan! You're so lucky that nobody noticed or else it would be bye-bye Mercedes!" she boomed between laughs.

He rolled his eyes and turned on the motor; Mikan exited the door with her friends and walked in the way to her car.

Natsume drove forward.

Mikan stopped in the middle of the road to tie her shoes while Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and Hotaru continued to walk and chat without waiting for her.

"Nii-chan do you think this is bad?" Aoi asked pointing at a small cut in her finger."

Natsume looked at his sister's hand instead of looking forward. "How did you do that?" he asked concerned.

Mikan was finishing tying her second shoe when the Mercedes approached, driving fast.

"I don't remember I ju-NII-CHAN LOOK OUT!" Aoi screamed in horror.

Natsume looked forward startled and hit the breaks in panic.

Mikan looked at the car with widen eyes.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru screamed.

There was a bumping sound.

And Mikan fell on the ground hard.

Unconscious.

**XxXxXxXx**

When she slowly opened her eyes she was slapped by a strong white light and a smell that she could only guess that belonged to the hospital.

"Ugh…" she rubbed her head in pain and noticed that she as surrounded by pillows.

Mikan looked down and quickly reached over her belly protectively. "My baby…" she spoke a little loud.

The door opened and Hotaru walked in quickly, she had never been so worried. "Mikan, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"My baby…my baby…" Mikan kept saying in panic ignoring Hotaru's words.

"The baby is alright, the car only hit your stupid head mostly you fell on your back the baby is okay." Hotaru assured while patting her best friend's head trying to calm her down.

"W-What happened?" she asked half crying.

"You were hit by a car idiot. Why would stand in the middle of the road like that?" Hotaru asked with a hint of angry.

That was when Mikan started to cry, she trembled and hugged Hotaru's hand close. "I didn't hear the c-car I was tying my shoe." She sad between sobs.

Hotaru sighed in defeat and decided to reprimand her friend later because Mikan seemed to be in shock.

A knock was heard and Hotaru glared at the door. "Yes?" she said, after that Aoi popped her head inside, concern in her eyes.

"Is she awake? Is she alright?" she asked walking inside a little.

Mikan recognized the voice. "Aoi?" she said now stopping her crying.

"Oh Mikan I'm so sorry, it was my fault if I hadn't ask nii-chan to look at my cut he wouldn't had take his eyes out of the road and hit you and I was so worried because your friend screamed that you're pregnant and I was so scared that something might've happened I'm so sorry please forgive me." Aoi didn't breathe while she talked, she quickly ran to Mikan's side and grabbed her hand, she was about to cry.

Mikan blinked in surprised and looked at Hotaru, and then back at Aoi. "Its fine, the baby is fine don't worry Aoi. It's not your fault I forgive you." Mikan said smiling a little. The smile made Aoi sigh in relieve, but Hotaru still glared the younger girl like she was blamed her.

Then the door opened again, this time without a knock. "I see that you're not dead." The deep voice said.

Mikan looked at the man standing next to the door on her hospital room, she blinked.

"So tell me, how much do you want to forget this little accident?" Natsume asked with cold eyes.

Mikan gulped, she kept staring at those cold eyes with her scared ones, he asked how much did she wanted? What does he mean with that? Who was this person? Why was he acting so cold towards her?

Why was he offering money?

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. R&R! **

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and the review!**

**Peace. ^_^**


	3. Please come to my party!

**Sunday, October 27th, 2013**

**9:37 AM.**

Mikan sat inside Hotaru's car, she had a stoic and pale face it was like she was thinking what had happened in that hospital's room between the Hyuuga siblings and her.

_**-Yesterday-**_

_**Mikan continued to stare at the man in a shocked expression, she was thinking on what to say.**_

"_**Nii-chan shut up! I can't believe you said that!" Aoi shouted obviously angry.**_

_**Hotaru glared at him in disgust.**_

"_**She's going to tell the press Aoi, I can feel it. I can see it now. 'Natsume runs over a pregnant chick', you think she won't invent a story to fuck my life even more?" he hissed at his sister.**_

_**Mikan was taken back with his harsh words, but they made her snap into reality. "Who do you think you are mister? You're just throwing random words at my face like that and I don't even know you! What happened to manners? Geez at least you could apologize or something." Mikan outburst throwing her hands up.**_

_**Natsume looked surprised for a second and Aoi just showed an amused expression, while Hotaru pitied her friend.**_

"_**You don't know who I am?" he asked in confused way.**_

_**Mikan shook her head and blinked showing angry eyes. Natsume stared at her with a blank expression and then he finally sighed, leaving an awkward aura around.**_

"_**I'm going to get some coffee." Hotaru suddenly said while she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door, where she bumped into Natsume on purpose and left. **_

"_**Me t-too!" Aoi said in a nervous way, she just wanted to get out from that awkwardness.**_

_**And so, Mikan and Natsume were left alone in that small hospital room. He wasn't looking at her; he was looking at the window like he was thinking on something deeply. Mikan just rubbed her belly calmly.**_

"_**Hey kid, your brat is okay?" he suddenly asked.**_

_**Mikan flinched at his words and she shot a gloomy glare of 'are you kidding me?' and 'say that again and I'll kill you'. Of course that Natsume just blinked and waited for her response.**_

"_**I'm not a kid and my BABY is not a brat you jerk!" she said seriously completely ignoring his question.**_

_**He rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked at her. "I asked you something, answer it." He said dangerously.**_

_**Mikan did not wanted to admit that she was intimated, she just looked away with a loud 'Hmpf'.**_

"_**Yes, we're both fine." She responded coolly.**_

_**She didn't saw but he nodded somehow relieved, the last thing that he wanted to do was to murder an unborn baby. **_

_**Natsume continued to look at the younger person, she looked no more than 18 or if she was older she looked really young. He noticed how her long brunette hair ended up with perfect curls, she had a fair skin he had noticed, her rosy cheeks now with a few bandages were adorable but her eyes were the best part. He did felt attracted to this woman but right now it was even the time for that shit and besides, she was pregnant and she probably was married or had a boyfriend.**_

_**Mikan looked at him after feeling uncomfortable with his stare, why was he looking at her with his sharp and intimidating crimson eyes?**_

_**She did think he was good-looking and she had the feeling that she had seen him somewhere but Mikan couldn't remember where.**_

"_**Can I know your name?" she bravely asked.**_

"_**What? Didn't you hear me say my name?" he replied quickly.**_

_**She shook her head and he glared a little.**_

"_**My name is Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga?" he said like he was trying to show her something obvious.**_

_**Mikan blinked and showed a smile. "Nice to meet you Hyuuga-san, my name is Mikan Yukihira." She said now more calm.**_

_**He wanted to facepalm but after her introduction his eyes just soften a bit. How could he think that she wanted attention from the tabloids? She was far too innocent for that and she didn't even know who he was.**_

'_**Maybe she lives under a rock.' He thought.**_

"_**Say Mikan, which grade are you in?" he asked, regretting after. Why was he asking her that?**_

_**She was a little surprised with the question. "I'm a college student." **_

_**Ah college, he didn't get the chance to go on one of those.**_

_**He mused to himself and nodded in acknowledge. There was another silence, but this one seemed to be comfortable, neither of them moved they just kept staring at each other.**_

_**He smirked like he had figure out something and Mikan blinked in surprised.**_

_**Suddenly the door was open and Aoi walked followed by Hotaru.**_

"_**So what's up?" she chirped while standing next to her brother, Hotaru sat back on her chair next to Mikan's bed.**_

"_**Nothing much." Mikan replied, she turned at Hotaru. "Do you know when I can leave?" she asked.**_

"_**You'll leave tomorrow morning." She responded quickly. "So I advise you to rest. And the visitors hour is over." She said shooting a cold gaze at the Hyuuga siblings. Aoi shivered while chucking nervously and Natsume just looked back.**_

"_**We know when we're not wanted. Let's go Aoi." He said while putting his hands inside the pants pockets, he headed to the door but he was stopped by Aoi's hands.**_

"_**Wait!" she said, Aoi turned at Mikan and Hotaru and smiled brightly. "I'm throwing a party tomorrow night, in my house! You girls are invited if you want to come." **_

_**Mikan looked at Hotaru unsure. **_

"_**No, we won't be attending. Mikan can't drink and stay between people who got too drunk to forget how to walk." She said almost politely, but always with the cold hint.**_

_**Aoi frowned.**_

"_**PLEEEEEEASE? I promised she'll be safe! And don't worry about alcohol. I'm not allowed to drink yet so there won't be that many." Aoi whined.**_

_**Mikan smiled a little, Aoi really wanted her and Hotaru to come.**_

"_**Aoi leave them alone, if they don't want to come they don't have to." Natsume sternly said pulling her cheek.**_

_**Hotaru nodded, finally agreeing with him.**_

"_**I don't mind…" Mikan mumbled.**_

_**Everyone looked at her, Aoi grinned again.**_

"_**Really?! That's great I'll be so excited to have you~!" Aoi quickly grabbed her emergency pen with the size of her finger and grabbed Mikan's hand, she started to write something there.**_

"_**This is my number, call me in a few hours and I'll tell you my address Mikan-chan!" Aoi said while giggling.**_

_**Mikan couldn't help but chuckle at her bright personality, Aoi reminded of herself when she was young. "Okay then, see you tomorrow Aoi-chan." She said addressing the girl in the same way.**_

_**Natsume and Hotaru didn't spoke, they were silently cursing and mentally murdering Aoi. (Poor Aoi)**_

_**The girl left skipping and Natsume's eyes followed her, he closed his eyes and rubbed between them in frustration, then he glanced at Mikan.**_

"_**You don't need to come. Seriously, neither of you have to come." He said hinting that he didn't really want them to come, they were strangers.**_

"_**We won't. Now go away and never appear in our lives." Hotaru spitted.**_

_**Mikan was shocked with her best friend's acting towards Natsume, she looked at him apologetic.**_

"_**I'm so sorry." She quickly said.**_

"_**Why are you apologizing idiot?" Natsume and Hotaru complained in unison. He growled and walked away from the room quickly before any word could be said.**_

_**After that Mikan never talked about the party or the two people that had just entered her life with an accident. Hotaru had left to go home but she promised she would be back to pick her up in the morning.**_

_**Mikan spent all night thinking if she should go or not to the party, I mean it didn't sound that bad. After the events that had been happening in her life it sounded good enough, if only she could drink to forget, Mikan had decided to pursue Hotaru on going to the party with her, it wouldn't probably be that wild right? If Aoi was asking her to go it couldn't be.**_

_**Meanwhile that, Natsume spent his night thinking on the brunette for unknown reasons; he remembered when he left the car to see what happened. His heart dropped when Hotaru had yelled at him that the unconscious girl was pregnant, his world just shook when he thought that he might have killed a human being. He was no monster, people could call him jerk, arrogant, cold, narcissist, pervert, heartless but he wasn't a murderer.**_

_**Natsume shivered on his bed thinking on the blood that came out from the woman's head, he couldn't breathe in that time.**_

_**And the he had thought on the worse, what if the girl did that on purpose to get his or the tabloids attention, man he felt like a jerk for acting so cold when first talking to her. The girl probably was freaking out with the situation and he had to go scare her like that. **_

_**But why did he felt bad? He was indeed a jerk and he never cared when he was called that, he damn well knew how he was like. Maybe it was because she was pregnant. Natsume did have a soft side for children. **_

_**He secretly wished for Mikan to come to his sister's stupid celebration party, he didn't care much for her stoic body-guard but if Hotaru needed for Mikan to come than he didn't care. He wanted to know Mikan more; she seemed like a different person. She didn't even know who he was; I mean that's pretty surprising for him.**_

"_**Ugh." He mumbled.**_

_**Why did he want to make sure that Mikan was okay?**_

_**-AndBackAtNormal—**_

"Mikan!"

Her hazel eyes looked at Hotaru's quickly like she had snapped from a dream. "Y-Yes?" Mikan asked.

Hotaru never took her eyes from the road while she drove, she showed an annoyed expression. "I said if you're hungry. You looked in trance are you okay idiot?" she asked.

Mikan quickly let out a nervous chuckled. "Yes I was just thinking…maybe going to that party wouldn't be that bad." She said slowing down on the last part.

"Mikan don't even think about it. We're not going, he almost killed you."

"No he didn't it wasn't that hard!"

"Of course, you only hit your head hard on the concrete that could have caused an internal bleeding or you could've lost the baby. Maybe that's why you're saying stupid things; you hit your head to hard Mikan. Although you were always like this you're being more foolish than you normally are." Hotaru scolded merciless and sternly.

Mikan frowned and stayed quiet for a second, she was pouting.

Hotaru sighed. "I'm sorry but Mikan it's for your own good, imagine if some drunk idiot bumps into you and hits the baby?" she said now more calmly, only for Mikan.

Mikan pondered on that for a second, but then she saw Aoi's bright face when she asked her to come. "We could go and then if you don't like what you see we leave immediately." She said.

Hotaru paused, thinking.

"Very well, but you have to promise to not whine."

Mikan wanted to glomp her best friend but she was driving. "Thank you thank you thank you!" she chirped in delight.

"Where do you wanna go for breakfast?" Hotaru asked.

"Starbucks!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**10:07 AM**

**Hyuuga Mansion.**

Natsume was awakening by loud sounds in the last floor.

He glared at his clock and he groaned at the time, weekends was the only time where he could get his deserved rest and his sister seemed to not give a fuck about that. He got out from his bed and stomped downstairs, he was about to shout but then he looked around, was this is house?

It was mainly decorated like a ballroom, there were lights everywhere and the furniture was all gone leaving a massive large space around the division, there were tables resting against the left walls filled with food and alcoholic drinks, he raised his brow when he saw his favorite whisky.

Quickly and noiseless, Natsume made his way to the alcohol table where he served himself a double shot of it, he felt his throat burn as he swallowed and damn, it felt good.

"What do you think you're doing young man?"

Oh great, busted.

"Hey old woman. Good morning for you too." He said continuing to sip while staring at his mother with indifference.

"Natsume it's ten in the morning and your drinking without even eating something? What the fuck?" Kaoru complained placing her hands on her waist.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not the first time you hypocrite."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you drinking your precious tequila last week." He said half-smirking.

Kaoru blinked like she was trying to remember and then she let out a small chuckle. "Make sure your sister doesn't see you drinking alright honey?"

He nodded and poured himself some more whiskey.

"I'm leaving, gonna be late. See if your sister doesn't get raped or too drunk got it?" Kaoru said sternly.

"Yes ma'm." he joked caring more for his drink.

After his mother had left the house, Natsume heard a huge squeal coming from the kitchen; he quickly walked there recognizing that it was from his sister. When he walked inside he was welcomed by the smell of pastries everywhere, good grief the kitchen looked like a colored cake.

"Aoi?" he yelled looking around.

"Nii-chan! She's coming!"

He looked over behind a chocolate fountain and Aoi stood there smiling to her phone.

"Huh?"

"Mikan-chan just called me saying that she and her friend are coming! Isn't it great?" Aoi boomed happily while looking at her brother.

Natsume paused to think about it, he decided to show his first feelings about it.

"I don't give a fuck about that Aoi." He hissed.

Aoi chuckled and smiled devilish. "Are you sure? For a moment I saw happiness in your cold eyes nii-chan."

"What in the all goddamn world are you talking about you stupid brat? Go to your room." Natsume half shouted.

Aoi laughed. "You can't tell me what to do nii-chan!" she said while passing by him to leave the kitchen.

Natsume's gloomy and scary eyes followed the back of his sister and when he left he pushed down some chocolate buns to the ground, a maid was walking inside and gasped at it.

"Where are you looking at? Clean it!" he said harshly.

And then he left to his room to start his hygiene.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Wao I never uploaded this much in my life.**

**I really like to write this story.**

**Sorry for the OOCness on the characters.**

**R&R!**

**Peace ^_^**


	4. Celebrating too soon!

**(In the same day)**

**9:27 PM**

**-Hyuuga Residence-**

A loud sound of music could be heard from outside the mansion, there were also lights from many colors coming from the first floor windows. Many people were walking inside through the gate, laughing and chattering with their other pair.

Mikan and Hotaru stared at the mansion, Mikan was more in a shocked trance and Hotaru just blinked at it.

"I d-didn't know they were rich." The brunette commented.

Hotaru sighed. "You still don't know who is Natsume Hyuuga?" she asked turned her head towards Mikan.

She shook her head and gave the dark-haired woman and confused stare. "Is he supposed to be famous?"

Hotaru nodded. "Mikan, he's an actor. A very famous actor. Don't you watch TV? Read magazines or even I don't know, look at the movie signs on the streets?" Hotaru asked sarcastically as she started walking towards he gates as well.

Mikan followed quickly. "Of course I do, but I've been busy studying and I spend most of the time in working" Mikan explained in a low way.

"You're going to quick your job. Right?"

"Hotaru not right now please." Mikan begged looking away.

Hotaru nodded and walked in silence, they passed through the gate and when they walked out on the garden road to the main door they were stopped by a giant man wearing a tuxedo, he had a scary face and he man glared down at the two girls.

"Names?"

Mikan was trembling a little; Hotaru just stared at him amazed.

"Mikan Y-Yukihira."

"Hotaru Imai."

He nodded and then he read the small list that he had on his big hands. (You know what that means *winks*)

Suddenly his scary expression became softer and he gave a friendly smile. "Ah yes, Aoi-sama marked your names. You are very important guests please come in and enjoy the party young ladies." He now said with a different tone of voice, this voice sounded more polite and nice and it made Mikan relax. She smiled at him.

"Thank you sir!" she said hurriedly as he opened the door and they walked inside.

"Thank you." Hotaru simply said following her friend.

Now inside, it was inside that made Mikan's jaw finally drop, there were people everywhere dancing. Some were just eating or drinking and others were talking but there were mostly people dancing. The music was loud and the room was dark, only the pink, green, yellow and blue lights lighten up the massive division, oh and also the mirror ball on the ceiling. Mikan smiled widely.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" she shouted, of course that nobody could hear her.

Hotaru started to panic internally when she saw a group of drunk guys is the corner not that far, looking at them. She quickly grabbed Mikan's arm and walked to the food table, where it seemed to be the calmer place.

"Mikan remember what you promise? Well I don't like this." Hotaru said close to Mikan's ear, it was the only way for her to hear it.

Mikan chuckled and shouted back. "Relax Hotaru here, have a snack and go drink something for me!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You know I only drink wine."

Mikan shook her head and looked over the food table, there were many kinds of pastries or dishes all over the big table; she didn't know where to start.

Two buns and a corn-dog later she was spotted by Aoi that had been informed of her arrival with her friend.

"Mikan-chan! You look so pretty!" Aoi boomed happily.

(Please imagine what everyone is wearing, is way better)

Mikan had her mouth full with a strawberry; she looked at Aoi and smiled when she saw her wearing the skirt that started the friendship.

"Hello Aoi-chan, you look very beautiful in that skirt." Mikan giggled out surprising herself, since when did the brunette giggled?

"Thank you." Aoi smiled turning her head towards Hotaru. "Thank you for coming too! I love your outfit." Aoi said with another tone, it looked like a mix of respect and fear.

Hotaru nodded and looked away from the younger girl.

"You said she would be safe, I can see a bunch of drunken morons in that corner." Hotaru said.

Aoi followed Hotaru's eyes and she frowned. "Yeeeeeah. They are idiots; don't worry if they start acting stupid I'll ask Brown-san to kick them out." Aoi assured with a confident smile.

Mikan blinked. "The giant man that it's at the door?" she asked.

Aoi laughed shortly. "Yes! He's my private body-guard and also my driver. Oh and he's a good friend as well." Aoi finished.

Mikan smiled, don't judge the book by its cover she guessed.

"Ne Mikan-chan, have you seen my brother? I'm sure he wants to see you!" Aoi shouted through the music.

Hotaru glared quickly. "Why would he want to see her? He might be too busy with other _things._" She said hissing the last word.

Aoi cringed but she scoffed a short laugh without humor. "I know what you mean Imai-san don't worry he's not. Since he broke up with that witch he doesn't care about those things anymore." Aoi explained shrugging.

"I was talking about alcohol but not its worse." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru let it go! This is a party and Aoi is celebrating! Oh by the way, is somebody's birthday? What are we celebrating?" Mikan asked turning her body at Aoi.

The crimson eyed girl smirked. "That my nii-chan finally dumped that stupid _whore._" Aoi said smugly.

Mikan and Hotaru stared at her a might shocked with this different side of Aoi, but then she smiled sweetly.

"So, who wants to dance?"

Mikan looked away quickly and Hotaru crossed her arms, pretending that she didn't hear.

"Oh c'mooooon! I mean Mikan I wouldn't advise you go to that dance floor but at least you could come!" Aoi said looking towards Hotaru.

"I'm not dancing." She simply said.

Mikan frowned and then she pouted her lips. "I want to dance." She mumbled.

Aoi chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Mikan but have you looked at that? There's people dancing freely you could get elbowed." Aoi shivered.

"That's it, Mikan we're going." Hotaru said grabbing Mikan's wrist.

When Mikan was about to complain Aoi's name was called not that far and a young boy with silver hair approached the raven haired girl while waving.

"You-chan you're lateeeee!" Aoi whined throwing her at him for a hug, he hugged back but then he looked at the two women that stared at them.

Youichi broke the hug. "Who are they?" he asked.

"Oh that's Mikan-chan and Imai-san!" Aoi said smiling.

"Hello, my name is Mikan Yukihira and it's very nice to meet you." Mikan said with a polite smile.

Hotaru nodded, she waved.

Youichi blinked and looked at Aoi unsure of what was going on but Aoi shot him a look and that made Youichi open his mouth quickly.

"Hi, I'm Youichi Hijiri. Aoi's friend." He said.

Aoi gasped. "No you're not! You're my best friend You-chan, how mean!" she cried.

He ignored her and continued to stare at Mikan with emotionless eyes, she was starting to feel nervous for all sudden.

"Is there something wrong?" she decided to ask.

He paused for a moment and then he brought his tongue out, sticking it to her as a side of disrespect. "You old ladies shouldn't be in this party."

Everything froze, Hotaru glared in disgust at the boy and Mikan started to tremble from shock and rage.

"You-chan, why?" Aoi facepalmed, smiling disappointed.

And so Mikan pinched his cheeks hard while he pulled her hair shouted to let him go, Hotaru just watched a little worried and Aoi crossed her arms in amusement.

They stopped after a while, Mikan needed to go to the bathroom, she had asked Aoi where was it and she said to go upstairs, turn to the left corridor and enter the third door at her right, of course that Mikan had already forgotten that after a few seconds so she just went upstairs and randomly peeked inside every door she could find. And hell there were a lots of them, she was going to pee on her panties.

When Mikan was finding the bathroom in front of a certain door she heard a noise behind her, in one of the massive windows that covered the walls without doors, she nervously approached the window and she squealed when she saw two hands coming from outside. Panicking, she quickly walked to those hands and pulled the body up preventing it from falling a bad fall, both of the bodied fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ugh…" the other said.

Mikan looked at the figure and she noticed that it was a woman, a young one. She had a beautiful silky strawberry hair that fell over her shoulders and her green eyes looked at Mikan in surprise.

"Who are you?" she asked too harshly.

"M-Mikan. I'm Mikan, are you okay miss?" Mikan asked worriedly.

The woman ignored her question and stood up brushing of some leafs from her short dress and some from her hair; she looked down at Mikan and smirked.

"Thanks for the help _Mikan, _why are you here? I never saw you in my life." The woman said with hands on her hips.

Mikan stood up and blinked a few times thinking on an answer. "Aoi invited me to her party."

The woman's eyebrows raised in amusement. "So you're friends with Aoi."

Mikan didn't like her voice, it sent shivers down her spine, she nodded.

"But are you okay miss…?"

"You don't know who I am?!" the woman exclaimed placing her hand on her chest dramatically.

Mikan only had noticed now how much heavy make-up this woman was wearing.

"N-No I'm sorry." She apologized quickly.

The woman laughed loudly and Mikan was freaking out, when she stopped she looked at Mikan with devilish eyes and a smug grin.

"My name is Luna Koizumi, and you're going to helpme_**cutiepie**_**."**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Hotaru glanced at her wrist watch and frowned.

**11:02 PM.**

It was getting late and Mikan was taking her time in the bathroom.

'_Maybe she got lost._' Hotaru thought.

She couldn't even find Aoi to help, the girl went away with Youichi and she never saw them again, she was looking around for any sign of the brunette and panic was starting to cross on her emotionless face.

"Hey there sexy."

Hotaru glanced at the obviously younger but taller guy that was checking her out from upside down.

"Daaaaamn." He scoffed.

Hotaru didn't even reacted, she just walked away but then a sweaty hand grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going? Let's dance." He said with a disgusting tone of voice. Hotaru was already to take her old invention out from her bra when the guy was suddenly pushed away by a blonde male.

"C'mon man, leave her alone." The blonde said.

"Shut up Ruka! You have nothing to do here." He said trying not to fall.

The blonde sighed. "I'll tell your mother that you've been drinking again."

With that, the guy glared at him but then groaned, he winked at Hotaru and stumbled away bumping into a few people.

He turned around at Hotaru and his blue eyes come out soft, he was also smiling. "I'm sorry he's not like that, he was only a bit drunk."

Hotaru gave up on the idea of her air gun and nodded towards her savior.

"I don't care, if I see him again I will punish him." She said.

He looked surprised but then he showed an amused smile.

"Why?"

"He touched me with his sweaty and disgusting hands."

The blonde chuckled.

"I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi." He said offering a hand.

"I am Hotaru Imai." She responded without shaking his hands, Ruka slowly and awkwardly let his arm go back to his place.

"From the Imai, Inc?" he asked somehow excited.

She nodded.

"That's cool, I like the gadgets from there." He said smiling at her, fascinated.

Hotaru couldn't care less about her family business, she turned around to leave and look for her friend again, but Ruka followed her.

"Are you alright? You seem a little jumpy." He asked.

"I'm looking for my friend, do you happen to know this house?" she asked not looking at him.

"What?" he shouted, clearly not hearing her because of the music.

"Forget it, I'll just find Hyuuga." She said annoyed.

Ruka seemed to hear the word 'Hyuuga' and he smiled.

"Follow me!" he shouted diving inside the crowd, Hotaru sighed and followed.

After walking shortly she ended up on the silent corridors of the house, she watched as Ruka opened a door and entered, Hotaru raised her brow and walked inside as well.

She saw Natsume and Youichi playing wind hockey in a room filled with many kind of arcade games and gym equipments.

"Hey Natsume, do you know her?" Ruka asked sitting on a couch.

Natsume glared at Hotaru and thought for a minute. "Oh, where's your pregnant friend?" he asked continuing back to his game.

Youichi glanced at Hotaru recognizing her as well; he looked at Natsume shocked when he said that his friend was pregnant. "Pregnant?" he mumbled, Natsume nodded.

"I don't know. She went to the bathroom almost an hour ago and she didn't come back." Hotaru said starting to lose her patient.

Now she had Natsume's attention. "The idiot probably got lost don't worry she'll follow the music and come back." He said.

Hotaru sighed and grabbed her air gun pointing it at Natsume, Ruka and Youichi immediately stiffen up wondering if that was a real one or not.

"O-Oi." Ruka stammered.

"Now you're going to help me find her Hyuuga, or else you'll be blown up." She said harshly.

Suddenly steps where heard and Aoi barged in panting and looking worried, everyone looked at her.

"Aoi what's wrong?" Youichi asked going to her side quickly.

"It's Luna," she cried looking at Hotaru. "And she has Mikan-chan!"

**A/N: Here it is another chapter!**

**I wanna thank to all that reviewed, favorite and followed! Thank you I love you all!**

**R&R!**

**Peace ^_^**


	5. Call me Natsume, polka dots

Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka and Youichi followed Aoi quickly back to the party division, there was a dead silence and Hotaru panicked when she saw Mikan being held by a woman that smirked when she saw a certain person.

"Aoi dear, I see that you already have called your brother to the party."

Aoi glared dangerously and Youichi held her hand just to be sure that his friend won't do something reckless.

"Luna, let her go and leave my house immediately." Natsume said calmly.

Mikan was really freaking out by now, she had been "kidnapped" by this crazy woman whom had climbed to the first floor window, Luna Koizumi scared her and Mikan cringed when the strawberry woman shouted a short demented laugh.

"You're so funny dear; it almost looks like your kicking me, your girlfriend, out."

Natsume rolled his eyes and Ruka sighed.

"Told you." He whispered at his friend.

Natsume gave him a look and then he glared back at Luna.

"Listen you crazy bitch, I broke up with you because you told me that you had fucked a guy between our relationship. I really appreciated the honesty but frankly Luna, you're nuts and I should've let your ass go for a long time."

The crowd said 'ooooh' and 'ouch' and some even dared to say 'buuuuurn'.

Mikan just gulped when she saw Luna's face darken.

"Don't tell me you have a new slut in your life." Luna giggled while she walked at the food table dragging Mikan forcefully.

"I don't."

"LIAR." Luna shouted grabbing a butter knife, she wrapped her arm around Mikan's neck squeezing it tight and pointed the knife at her cheek, Luna smiled. "Now Nattie, here's how is going to be. We get married and we life a happily ever fucking life or this insignificant kid gets hurt." She hissed. Mikan now stared with her hazel eyes widen at the knife, fearing the worst she looked at Natsume with scared eyes and Natsume's chest felt heavy.

This was his entire fault.

No.

This is all Luna's fault.

"Luna drop the damn knife, are you out of your mind?!" he shouted.

"She's pregnant let her go!" Youichi shouted suddenly regretting it after when he saw Luna's eyes pop in surprise.

"W-What?" Luna asked turning her head at Mikan and then her eyes glanced down at Mikan's belly.

Mikan now let out a soft sob, thinking that Luna would hurt the baby.

Why was Mikan being treated like this? She helped her, she doesn't even know this woman and she has nothing against her.

Well now she had, Luna was an evil demented clingy ex-girlfriend.

When Luna was about to speak a loud sound of a 'bang' was heard, everyone started to screamed and running out from the house fearing the person that had that gun, Luna looked around in panic and then the noise was heard again, only that this time Luna flew from Mikan and hit the ground on her back loudly. Mikan was pushed a little but she managed to fall on her knees, she looked shocked as well and she turned her head at her savior.

"H-Hotaru?"

Hotaru stood there in an impressive position, still holding her air gun like she was ready to fire another ball, the gun's hole was smoking from the recent use.

"Mikan, come." She said softly, but her eyes still glared at Luna who was coughing lying on the floor and holding onto her stomach. Mikan quickly run towards Hotaru and hugged her, crying silently on her shoulder.

Suddenly the main door and kicked open and Mr. Brown rushed inside holding a real gun, he pointing at everywhere until his eyes found the enemy, when he saw Luna on the floor (now sitting up) he rushed towards her and pulled her up by his arm.

"Koizumi-san, you are not allowed to be here." He said coolly, Luna struggled and called him ugly names; Mr. Brown only ignored and looked at his master and mistress.

"Should I call the police?" he asked politely.

Natsume thought for a moment and Aoi was only comforting Mikan, she looked at Natsume waiting for an answer, he sighed.

"No, just kick her out and make sure she goes home." He said while glaring at Luna.

Mr. Brown nodded and put his gun back on his belt, and then he placed Luna over his shoulder easily and walked out ignoring her screams.

"I'LL BE BACK! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR DUMPING ME! NOBODY LEAVES LUNA! NOBODY!"

Those were her last words before the doors closed, only her screams could be heard and they were fading slowly.

It was silent, the music was gone and so the guests that had left after hearing Hotaru's air gun, they could only hear Mikan's sobs.

"W-Why did that happen?" she whispered.

Aoi and Hotaru, the closest to her, showed a worried expression.

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault I should've hired more security." Aoi sighed.

"How the hell did she even get it?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Yeah this place has guards everywhere, I don't get it." Youichi commented.

Natsume was thinking in that too, how could possibly Luna pass through the security system and the guards?

"She…climbed a window to the first floor." Mikan said finally leaving Hotaru's shoulder, which was now soaked wet.

Everyone looked at her waiting for Mikan to continue.

"I got lost while looking for the bathroom, when I was passing a corridor I spotted some hands on the window. I panicked so I helped that person up, she could have been hurt with the fall." She explained looking at the ground.

'_She feels guilty._' Natsume thought while evaluating her face.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know who she was."

"Wait what?" Ruka and Youichi said at the same time.

"You didn't recognize Luna?" Ruka said a little shocked.

"That's a first, wow." Youichi finished.

"She doesn't know who I am so I'm not that shocked." Natsume added while crossing his arms.

Now they were really shocked.

"WHAT?"

Mikan smiled shyly. "I know who you are now Hyuuga-san, Hotaru told me. I'm sorry if I disrespected you."

Natsume blinked and stared at her for a while, she stared back.

"Mikan do you want me to call a doctor? Is the baby alright? You two should stay here!"Aoi said smiling.

"Absolutely not, we are not staying here and we are not coming back." Hotaru said harshly.

Mikan cringed and looked at her friend. "Hotaru you don't need to be like that it was not Aoi's or anyone's fault that Luna decided to crash to the party, and it was only a coincidence that I ran into her."

Aoi frowned.

After that Hotaru didn't say a word, she only looked at Mikan and then at Aoi, after seeing her heart-broken expression Hotaru thought how much the young girl reminded Mikan when she was younger, the expressionless woman sighed. "Very well, we can stay but we must leave early."

Mikan and Aoi high-fived and chuckled, Ruka smiled too and nudged on Natsume's arm.

"What?"

"She's the one you hit with the car?"

Natsume nodded and looked at Youichi.

"Don't you have to go home or something?" he asked.

Youichi scoffed. "The strangers get to sleepover and I don't?"

Aoi walked at him. "You-chan they've been in through a bad situation! Have a heart." She pouted her lips up and gave him a puppy stare.

Youichi rolled his eyes and looked at Ruka. "You'll give me a ride."

He wasn't asking, he was ordering. Ruka chuckled and nodded.

"Yes sir."

And so the two boys left after saying their goodbyes, Ruka took his time saying it at Hotaru he didn't know what to really say. "It was an honor to meet you Imai-san."

"Imai-san is my father, call me Hotaru-sama." He said grinning with no expression; Ruka shivered and nodded his head before leaving with Youichi.

Mikan looked at her friend and she smirked a little.

Ruka smiled while driving back home, the party was interesting and intense and he got to meet Hotaru Imai, he has always been idolatrizing her since she had invented the air gun, he was a fan boy and he had to hold himself to not hug her tight. That would be awfully bad since he knew how much she hated human contact and that she was way younger than him, besides he knew that Hotaru wasn't interested in love, her love was money.

And apparently, Mikan.

He chuckled, how could he never know that Hotaru had a best friend? He didn't want to call himself a stalker but he had truly following Hotaru's work since he was young.

Back at the Hyuuga's, Aoi was excitedly preparing the beds on her room's floor.

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked, since she was dragged to the girl's room along with Mikan.

"I'm making your beds silly!" Aoi giggled.

Mikan blinked. "We'll sleep here?"

"Of course, we'll make a sleepover!" Aoi boomed.

Hotaru glared. "I won't sleep on the floor, this is a big house I'm sure you have guest rooms and Mikan can't sleep on the floor as well are you stupid?" she said merciless.

Both Mikan and Aoi cringed.

"Y-You're right! I'm so sorry Mikan sometimes I don't think straight!" Aoi sobbed too dramatically.

"You never think."

The three girls looked at Aoi's door and saw Natsume leaning on the wall, amused.

"Imai there's a guest room with two single beds three doors away to the right." He said without looking at her, his eyes were set on Mikan.

"Ah, finally you say something useful Hyuuga." She said trying to sound rude.

"Nii-chan that was a little mean." Aoi mumbled.

Mikan smiled at Natsume, he wasn't a bad person wasn't he? She had started to notice slowly, he looked different he was no longer that scary man in the hospital that much.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san!"

Hotaru left Aoi's room and headed to the guest room, Mikan said her goodnight at Aoi and soon followed her friend, she stopped in front of Natsume and bowed her head a little. Hotaru watched that and rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Goodnight Hyuuga-san." She said politely turning to leave.

"Natsume."

Mikan stopped and looked at him confused. "Excuse me?"

He stopped leaning against the wall.

"Call me Natsume, polka dots." He smirked.

**A/N: That moment when you don't like your own chapter. Oh well.**

**Finally Natsume got to see her panties, you ask me how? Maybe I'll tell you in the next chapter.**

**Let the fluff begin I guess.**

**By the way, should I do RukaxHotaru?**

**And about the other characters, don't worry everyone will appear more in the next chapters, I just had to create a little drama to introduce Mikan to Luna, I guess that went well.**

**Sorry for any poor grammar and thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites.**

**I love you all, peace! ^_^**


	6. Pervert fox!

And so Mikan and Hotaru went to the guest room after that disaster, of course that Mikan couldn't sleep she was too jumpy.

How did he dare to peek at her underwear when she fell on the ground with Luna? Mikan moved to the other side of her bed and sighed, she pated her belly again to feel better.

Sometimes having endless conversations with her baby help her fall asleep and it helped her feel better. Mikan smiled, she really made the right choice to keep the baby.

So what if the baby's father had left her? The hell with him, Mikan loved _him_ but after showing how much angry he was just because she was pregnant made her realize that he didn't planned to be with Mikan forever, she had hoped that.

So what if Mikan was going to be a single mom, it's not like the baby wouldn't be loved. Heck he would be more than loved, Mikan had friends and family.

Oh right, family.

Mikan hasn't still told her parents, she was so afraid of their reaction. She had planned to keep it a secret until the end but her friends were negative about that so they advised her to tell them as soon as possible. Right it was easy for them to say that, they didn't do nothing bad, well at least not bad enough to make their parents shock or angry.

Mikan first imagine her father's reaction. He was very protective towards her so she thought that the first he would do was to kill her ex boyfriend and Rei. He would kill Rei because he was supposed to be watching over her, but how can he do that? It's not like he wanted to invade his sister's personality and sex life. That would be awkward and uncomfortable for both so Mikan had convinced Rei to rest assured that she wouldn't do anything reckless.

Well she broke her promise. Mikan was surprised that he wasn't disappointed or angry at her, he was only supportive and calm about the situation, he was even a little happy.

Mikan smiled when she remembered their little joke about him being the scary uncle.

And then there was her mother, Yuka, which was also a worried mother and protective.

She would imagine her mother sad but it would be very hypocrite of her to be mad since Yuka got pregnant at the age 18. Mikan sighed, what was she thinking? Yuka has all the right to be angry, maybe she didn't want the same thing to happen to Mikan.

Tears slowly fell from the brunette's eyes; she needed to get some air and a glass of cold water to calm down. Mikan looked over Hotaru's bed and she saw how her friend was sleeping soundly. Mikan smiled and eyed the clock.

**1:26 AM**

Damn it was late; she shook her head and got off the bed. Carefully she walked to the door and opened gently; Mikan stepped out and did the same way when closing it, and so she sighed when she successfully didn't woke Hotaru when leaving.

So she turned around and she paled when seeing the long and dark corridors that were only covered by the moon's light, it was a little scaring because she couldn't see anything on the bottom.

She sucked up and starting walking not making any noise on the velvet carpet that covered the middle of the wooden floor, she walked passing through Aoi's room and what was apparently Natsume's bedroom and she finally got to the stairs, thank God.

"Hallelujah, without anyone's help." She mumbled to herself.

Mikan went down the stairs totally missing the dark figure that was right next to her, hiding in the corridor's darkness.

Feeling in her own house, she made her way to the kitchen thinking that it wasn't that hard to find because it was probably one of the bigger divisions of this damn mansion, I mean Mikan was so terrified at this house at night that she started to remember the horror movie "The Mansion" while she took a cup of glass from the cabinet.

She shrugged away those thoughts but the shivers of being observed made it worst, Mikan quickly turned around to the kitchen's and saw nothing, still, her belly felt weird and she started to tremble a little. She decided to try to ignore that feeling and fill her cup with water from a jar that was close by. Mikan rested against the counter and turned her body to see the full kitchen, as she sipped she started to really look around. It calmed her a little when she saw how pretty the kitchen was. It looked like one of a doll's house, very vintage but at the same time modern.

Mikan took her last sip and placed the cup on the bin, when she was about to leave to go get some air she heard some steps at the left, where it was the opposite way where she came from.

"_C'mon Mikan, don't go see what was that noise that's how they die._" She thought to herself.

They steps were heard again and Mikan rolled her eyes, even scared shitless her curious side was pushing her to go see what the hell, no wait, _who_ was that. She chuckled to herself; it was probably a staff that was still finishing cleaning the party or something like that.

She turned off the kitchens light and walked down the small dark corridor.

"Hello?"

Then it hit her, if someone was still there cleaning then why there wasn't any light? She froze and her lips formed a thin line, she felt observed again and behind her was clearly someone, for God's sake she could hear its breathing.

Horror movies taught her something in this situation, to run the fuck away quickly as possible.

And so she did, she ran not knowing where she was going, until she reached a small door that showed that it was for outside, she quickly reached over the knob and hopped outside, closing the door behind her. Mikan panted hardly and looked up to the door's small round window, why was she waiting for that thing to show itself? Did she want to confirm that she was not losing her mind? Or it was just her bitch curiosity making her stay?

Either way she just stared at the window, there was silence and nothing happened for a long pause, Mikan was about to go back in inside when a dark figure with scary crimson eyes appeared in the window and glared down at her.

And so she screamed.

**XxXxXxXx**

Many things had happened in the next seconds after Mikan screamed, she fell on her ass and the door opened revealing a stoic Natsume, she stopped screaming.

He stared at her with judgmental eyes.

She stared with scared teary eyes.

He smirked.

She glared.

He snorted.

She added a frown to the glare.

He laughed.

She stood up quickly. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He just continued to laugh.

Mikan decided to ignore the fact that she had called him such thing because she was too pissed off about what just happened.

"You followed me around like a creepy ghost!" she accused.

Natsume finally stopped laughing and smiled creepily to her. "This is my house and I can do whatever I want."

She growled. "You know you can't scare me like that, something might've happened with my baby!" she scowled angrily (and loudly).

"Shut up idiot, you'll wake up everyone." He said.

She threw her hands up scoffing and walked away from him, he of course followed.

She stopped and he did the same.

"Stop following me." She hissed turning at him again.

"You don't even know where you're going." He blinked.

"Of course I do!"

"Oh really? How many times have you been in my father's garden?"

She paused and he smirked.

Mikan sighed. "None. But I'm sure I can find my way back at the entrance."

"Impossible, everything's locked."

Her eyes widen. "What?! Ugh…then I'll just go back." She said turning to the place where she came from.

"That's locked too you know." He said not caring so much.

She got pale. "But we just came out from there."

"That's the security system, after activated all the doors are locked. They're unlocked from inside for the staff to get out but as soon the doors close again you can't no longer get in." he said looking at the house thoughtful.

What the actual fuck.

So, this guy just let Mikan and him go outside knowing that they would not be able to get in again?

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" she said pressing on the cuss loudly.

God she wanted to hit a tree, or maybe him.

"What?"

"What? WHAT? Listen here jerk I've had it. No more Miss. Nice girl you got it? I've had it with you and I really hate you right now so you better get us inside this moment or God helps me I'll-"

"You'll what? You gonna have a pregnant hormones attack? Because that I can handle, I never fucked a pregnant chick before." He grinned placing his hands on his pockets.

Mikan was utterly shocked, scared and disgusted by his words right now; she wanted to be away from this person quickly.

"What the heck is wrong with you? You have two personalities' problems?" she said as she walked away quickly. "Pervert fox!" she shouted from far.

Then it hit her, maybe if she shouted to Hotaru's window or Aoi's maybe they could help her and she could go back inside, but of course there was a problem. She had no idea which window was, every single of them looked the same to her.

Natsume watch from afar how the woman looked at the windows with a thoughtful face.

'_She's trying to call her friend?_' he thought.

"HOTARU! AOI!" she screamed.

He cringed and hurried to her, when she was about to shout again he placed a hand over her mouth and Mikan panicked.

"Mffmffh!" she complained while struggling.

"Shut the hell up woman, there's people that need to work early tomorrow sleeping there." He hissed harshly.

Mikan calmed down and he did it as well, Natsume started to look at the garden searching for something when he felt his hand wet, he quickly looked at Mikan and saw that she was crying.

Mikan let out a sob; this was so unfair to her. This wouldn't be good for the baby's health she needed to have a proper rest. Now she was trapped outside with this pervert that was probably going to rape her.

"_I've never fucked a pregnant chick before._" She recalled his nasty words that hurt her, so that's what she is to him, a mere pregnant chick. He probably just felt pity because he hit her with his car, why was Mikan even here she should've just left with Hotaru and forget about Aoi, and this terrible man.

Natsume watched her crying, he felt a little of weight in his chest and he sighed letting his hand go from her mouth.

"Why are you crying?"

She slowly glared at him with harsh teary eyes.

"**I guess I'm having pregnancy hormones Hyuuga."**

He almost cringed feeling surprised with her tone of voice, why was he sad if she was mad at him? Maybe he was only used to her voice being the tone of respect for him I guess he just lost it. Maybe it was what he said.

"Wow calm down, what's wrong with you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I don't know why you care if I'm just a pregnant chick."

Oh, so that was the problem.

"So you're hurt by that?" he smirked.

Oh my god, she wanted to slap him hard in his handsome face.

"You're a bad person Hyuuga a really bad and nasty person!" she said tripping on some words.

He wanted to laugh again; she was kinda cute when trying to find the words to say.

"Yeah, I've been a bad boy. Are you going to punish me?" he said stepping closer and leaning over her smaller body.

She felt towered over and intimated right away so she backed away quickly with her cheeks a little flushed.

"No, I'll let karma do that, _thank you._" There was some sarcasm there. Mikan turned to walk away again but a hand pulled her arm back and twirled her around, she bumped into his chest and his arm stayed around her waist. Natsume was careful of course, because of the baby.

His free hand slowly went down Mikan's spine from her nape to the bottom of her back, Mikan shivered and let out a small gasp, her eyes widen.

She had realized that it had been a month since she had intercourse and for much hard that it was to admit, she was indeed horny. She jumped and squealed shortly when Natsume's hand landed on her ass's cheek, squeezing it slowly and hard leaving a tingly feeling on Mikan, she moaned shortly.

Natsume was surprised; Mikan was letting him do this although she probably had a boyfriend?

"Hey, are you a cheater or something?" he said stopping, god he hated cheaters.

Mikan, still a little overwhelmed by the feeling answered slowly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, don't you have a boyfriend? He baby's daddy? Whatever?" he whispered on her heard, sending back the same chills.

"He actually ran away after finding out about the baby." She said, now frowning against his chest.

Natsume took her words in, he paused thinking on what to say.

"What a prick."

She chuckled lightly, music to his ears. "Yeah, you could say that."

There was a long pause; Natsume was still holding her, thinking on what to do.

"Hyuuga, could you let go of me?" she said a little nervous.

And so he did, regretting it a little.

What was with that? He felt too protective around this woman and he didn't know why. Maybe it was guilt, maybe he just wanted to do her a favor since he never really apologized for hitting her with his car.

"Sorry about almost run over you with my car." He said.

Mikan blinked and then she smiled warmly. "It's okay Mr. Hyuuga if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have never meet Aoi-chan well." She said. "And you of course."

Natsume was taken aback by the last words.

"You don't regret meeting me? You just told me that you hated me."

She sighed and smiled guilty.

"I said that because you were mean, but I realized that that's probably included in your personality. You can show a nice side too." She explained not dropping the smile.

He stared at this woman; she was far too different from any woman that he has ever met.

"By nice side you mean like giving you pleasure."

Her smile dropped into a shocked and scarlet face. "N-No! And that was very pervert of you, don't think you'll do that again!" she shouted nervously.

He stared at her and gave a half-smile.

"And by the way, you're not some pregnant chick."

Mikan looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You're just some pregnant chick that hit my expensive Mercedes."

Mikan was so done with this guy.

**A/N: Well paint me white because I'm red.**

**Two chapters on the same day? And one longer than the other? Writer-san is going nuts!**

**Well she's not; she's just in the mood for writing, people.**

**As you can see, I like to write OOC Natsume but you know what? Who doesn't like a nice Natsume sometimes I mean, maybe it's because Mikan's pregnant the reason why he has been nice to her, who knows.**

**That was the first sign of sexual attraction fellas, I have no idea if this will become a lemon. In the summary clearly says POSSIBLE LEMON.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did when I typed it.**

**R&R!**

**PEACE ^_^**


	7. She's not fake, maybe that's why

**(Always read the A/N in the end of each chapter, it's very important. It's a must.)**

**Monday, 28th October 2013.**

**3:36 AM**

Kaoru had a rough day at work, there had been a lot of business partners backing away and that would cost money. If it wasn't for Natsume's succeeded life they would've been in trouble.

She pressed the button on her gate key from the car and it automatically opened, she drove inside and parked her car in the same spot in the large garage.

She walked out while the gates closed again and she closed the door from the car, as she was walking to the main door to walk inside with her special keys she almost shouted from surprise.

Why was Natsume sleeping while holding a sleeping Mikan as well in his lap, while she was covered with his shirt? He was shirtless!

"Natsume!" she whispered loudly, kicking his ankle gently just to wake him up.

Natsume shot his crimson eyes open quickly and wrapped his arms around Mikan protectively; he blinked a few times while he looked around. When his eyes set on his mothers he calmed himself down and relaxed.

"Hey mum, good morning." He said with a sleepy smirk.

She glared dangerously. "Young man, you better have a damn explanation for this shit because honestly, I'm too fucking tired so I don't wanna know right now. Go inside and put that poor girl back in a bed because she must be cold, I don't even wanna know who she is. Put a warm shirt on before you get a cold and go to bed as well. You have to wake up in three hours for a flight or have you forgotten?" she whispered harshly while open up the door.

He didn't talk, he only picked up Mikan and carried in bridal style while walking inside, he glared at his mother one last time before he nodded his head. "Goodnight old woman." And then he continued to walk upstairs.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head while closing the door behind her, what was she going to do with her son?

**XxXxXxXxX**

Natsume walked the dark corridors; he often would glance at Mikan to see if she was still sleeping.

He could admit to himself only that he had felt a little guilty for locking her outside in a cold night, I guess he didn't thought it through but he never regretted.

He got to touch her fine ass and have an almost decent conversation with this girl, and he got to know her better.

'So her boyfriend left her.' He thought.

He was kinda happy to know that she was single; there was actually some attraction there. He didn't even thought about the fact about her being pregnant. He just couldn't understand why but he couldn't help it, she was beautiful.

It was a shame that he would have to leave for three days for a movie premier, he wanted to hang out with Mikan and get to know her more but he guessed that would have to wait.

Natsume opened the guest room where Hotaru was sleeping and he soundless walked to Mikan's bed, he laid her carefully and covered her with the sleeves and blankets. She moved a little to make herself comfortable and smiled against the pillow clearly having a good dream.

He touched her cheek and she was no longer cold, but warm and he smiled a little at that. Was she actually even cold once? He thought about it for a while.

This woman entered in his life in the worse way possible but since she gave him a confused and scared expression when she saw him for the first time he guessed that it was something new for him. Maybe that's why he wanted to meet her better, to understand why didn't she know who he way.

.

.

.

Well that's a fucking bullshit, and he knew it.

Dammit, why was this girl getting special treatment more than another? Because she was different.

Oh right that crap 'I'm different from the other girls I swear, I don't mind you being famous' was getting old for him, which slut never thought about it. But he knew by their faces, their _fake_ faces.

Oh snap.

Maybe that was it; this girl wasn't fake at all. Maybe she doesn't even know how to be fake.

Maybe when he saw her true face when he was rude at her something new was messing with his heart.

_Guilt._

He felt guilty for the first time for shouting at a stranger.

She had been nice with him and respectable too and he was the opposite. But Natsume was like that and nothing or nobody could change him.

Right?

Yeah, right.

"Fuck…" he whispered while leaving that room to his own.

He knew that something bad was coming, like a rollercoaster.

I knew that there would be good moments.

And scary, shitty moments as well.

Don't forget the fucking drama, there's always drama.

_Always._

**A/N: I promise that I will never write a short chapter like this one. I just wanted to update.**

**But it's like 4 AM now so I'll do this: When I wake up tomorrow I will sit my lazy ass on my desk and write a long chapter, until I think that it's enough.**

**I'm trying to take the things slow but as a shipper it's not helping.**

**And if you're wondering no, I don't know the baby's gender as well and I still haven't thought about it but chill, Mikan is still on her second month.**

**This chapter also sucked, and as always there was bad grammar and OOC.**

**Anyway;**

**R&R!**

**PEACE! ^_^v**


	8. Texting you!

**Monday, October 28th, 2013.**

**6:35 PM**

Mikan closed the door of her apartment and placed her keys in the bowl, she was quickly welcomed by Mary that had missed her owner in the past two days.

"Mary, I missed you too my little baby." Mikan cried while picking the cat and hug her; Mary purred and rubbed her head on Mikan's neck passionately.

Thank God that Rei has been feeding her like Mikan had requested.

Yesterday was really a messed up night, Mikan promised to never tell Rei that she was taken has an outage by a crazy ex-girlfriend.

When she was done with her thoughts she placed Mary down and she was ready to go to the bathroom to have a deserved warm and relaxing bath, but then there was three bangs on her door, he groaned and turned around to open.

Oh look, it was Rei. Mikan smiled.

"What's with the crazy ex-girlfriend taking you as an outage? It's in the news and newspapers everywhere." Rei spoke with his rare alarmed voice; he walked inside her house without letting Mikan reply and turned on her TV changing into MTVNews.

Mikan blinked as she watched and heard the TV.

"_Yesterday late at night, Luna Koizumi broke inside Aoi's party and took a innocent young college student in her arms, pointing a butter knife at the poor woman that we later found out to be pregnant, she screamed at her ex-boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga to take her back or else she would harm her. Later on we found out that the college student's name is Mikan Yukihira. She has been hit by Natsume's car at the exit of the local shopping and since then Natsume has been pretty close to this woman. Did Natsume moved on? Maybe, but now we know that Luna was not the sweet girl that we all saw, she is indeed a crazy overly attached ex-girlfriend. Tsk Tsk."_

Mikan paled, oh dear.

"Mikan what the hell?" Rei exclaimed turning off the TV.

"Look, I don't know too I was just trying to help Luna because she almost fell from the window." She explained raising her hands up.

"You helped her? Explain."

The second when Rei sat on her couch Mikan knew that they would have a long conversation.

"Well…" Mikan explained the car accident, which Rei already knew because Hotaru had explained, he took the chance to apologize for not visiting her but Hotaru had assured him that it wasn't that bad; Mikan understood and continued to explain. She talked about meeting Luna and then how Luna had been violent with her and dragged her to the party here the shit happened, Rei clenched his jaw when he tensed up.

And then Mikan told him that she had slept there and she accidently told him about how Natsume chased her around the house scaring her and locking her outside, she regrets it quickly.

"Wait what? Hyuuga locked you outside in the middle of the night?" Rei was ready to kill something.

"No no no! He was locked outside with me too."

Oh, wait what?

"You stayed all night up outside with this guy?" Rei was surprising speaking in a calm way.

She paused a little.

"Not all night, we waited for his mother at the door and I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I was back in my bed."

Rei blinked. "Did he try something on you?"

Yes, he actually groped my ass.

"No, but he made some rude comments which he apologized after." She stated. She didn't completely lied per say.

Rei looked thoughtful. "You err…like him?"

"NO." Mikan shouted too quickly, Rei looked surprised but then he smiled a little.

"Good, I don't want you to be in that drama, I have a bad feeling about that Luna woman." He said more serious now.

Mikan nodded, smiling. But inside she felt her hear-ache, was it because she answered his question with a huge no? She didn't mean to, Natsume was a good man, at least for her eyes.

After that Rei left because he needed to go back to work, they said their goodbyes and Mikan sighed in relief that her brother was now more calm, she unbuttoned her shirt while walking to the bathroom and threw it on the basket of dirty clothes, then she proceeded to take off the rest of the clothes and she placed her phone on the bin's counter, she turned and turned on the water on the bathtub and watched as it filled.

She jumped a little when her cellphone suddenly rang; she picked it up and didn't recognize the number, but being naïve she actually answered.

"Yes?"

"**Hey."**

"Uh, who is this?" Mikan recognized the voice from somewhere.

"**You actually don't know uh?" **

The voice sounded amused.

"No, and it you're not telling me then goodbye."

"**It's Natsume idiot."**

"H-Hyuuga-san? How did you get my number?"

"**Didn't I tell you to call me Natsume already?"**

"Right." She paused. "But seriously, how did you get my number?" Mikan turned off the water and walked inside the bathtub, carefully to not let the phone fall.

"**I have my ways."**

"You asked Aoi didn't you?" she chuckled.

"**I'm surprised, you actually can think."** He scoffed; Mikan felt a smile on his voice.

"**Hey are you swimming right now? I can hear water."** He suddenly added.

Mikan flushed a little. "I'm actually taking a bath."

There was a pause.

"**Ah, well I'm lying on my bed, naked, I just took a shower."** His voice sounded husky.

What was he planning?

"S-So?"

"**You know what I mean; I bet that you're blushing right now."** He half-chuckled.

"I have no idea what you mean _Natsume_."

There was another pause again.

"**Say it again."**

"What?"

"**My name, say it again."**

"Why?" she wanted to laugh, he sounded like a child begging.

"**Just do it."**

"You didn't say the magic word." Mikan was surprised with her actions, was she flirting with him?

He groaned.

"**Please, say my name again."**

"Natsume." She paused and he groaned again. "This is weird."

"**No, I just like the way you say my name."** She blushed a little more. **"I would love to hear you scream it, under me, while I fuck you."**

Mikan gasped and her face turned complete scarlet.

"N-Natsume, I uh- have to go. You know, bath." She excused herself quickly.

"**Wait-"**

She hanged up quickly before he could say something else and threw the phone to the towel's basket, she quickly dived herself under the water and screamed under water.

After relaxing more she came up slowly and rested her head on the bathtub, she look under to her body.

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath; Mikan was obviously a little "warm" after Natsume's deep and husky voice told her that right next to her ear.

Why did he have to say that? They were having a nice conversation, she wanted to cry.

"What am I going to do baby?" she asked quietly placing her hands on her pregnant small lump.

**XxXxXxXx**

**7:46 PM**

After the bath and warm pajamas, Mikan was sitting on her couch surrounded by cookies and chocolate milk packages; she had her long hair tied up in a messy bun.

Mikan's eyes where fixed on the TV, she was watching one of her favorite shows, The Big Bang Theory, and thing were getting hot.

"_Hmmm, burning grape juice! What do couples do, oh I know, they gaze into each other eyes. Oh you blinked I won, let's see what more? Oh I know, how about a kiss?!"_

Next thing Mikan knew was that she was squealing loudly making Mary jump. Sheldon was kissing Amy, and he fucking loved it.

"Oh my fucking God, finally. Wow Sheldon finally, oh sweet baby Jesus." She shouted looking at the ceiling.

Mikan was now in a good mood, she re-watched that scene plenty of times and it never got old. Wow.

After all the emotions she waited the next show, oh dear Sherlock was next. What a good evening.

"I'm staying up late again then."

Then suddenly her phone vibrated between her legs and she jumped from the sudden feeling between her thighs.

She grabbed it and recognized the number, Natsume texted her.

**Sorry for what I said, but I can't help to tease you.**

**-NH**

She couldn't help but smile; the bastard even ended the text like Sherlock Holmes.

She texted back.

**It's fine, but as a punishment I won't call you Natsume for a while. :p**

**-MY**

She found it fun texting like that, she stared at the screen, waiting for a reply and seconds later she got one.

**You're cruel, what are you doing?**

**-NH**

She giggled.

**Getting ready to watch Sherlock from BBC, you?**

**-MY**

She looked at the TV, it was already starting.

**I like that show, shame I can't watch it with you.**

**-NH**

Mikan raised her eyebrow confused.

**You can watch it in your TV. I'm sure that you have cable rich man.**

**-MY**

She coughed.

**I'm not on the country right now, different timezone.**

**-NH**

She frowned.

**You poor man, you can't watch TV in another country.**

**-MY.**

She used sarcasm while texting.

**No you idiot, I don't have time for that. I have to go now, go to bed early it's not healthy for pregnant chicks to stay up.**

**-NH**

She rolled her eyes, but she smiled knowing that he cared.

**Goodnight Hyuuga.**

**-MY**

She was ready to place the phone back but she received another message.

**That's Natsume for you, little girl.**

**-NH.**

**A/N: I'm obviously fan-girling about Sheldon's kiss in the latest episode and I'm also watching Sherlock now so I'm so sorry.**

**I don't own any of the series btw.**

**Well, I'm not saying that I am content with this chapter; it's like a meh feeling.**

**I CAN'T STOP THE FLUFF I'M SORRY.**

**I ALSO PROMISED A SUPER-DUPER LONGER CHAPTER BUT I WOKE UP SICK SO TOMORROW OKAY?**

**Love you all! **

**R&R!**

**Peace ^_^**

***runs away* **


	9. Author's note (I'msorry)

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I'm having an author block for this story :(.**

**I really don't know what to write anymore, I'm one of those authors that write a story without having the actual plot.**

**My plot comes while I write. **

**I promise that I will continue this story when I can but for now I will write a new one, I'm actually working on it while typing this so yeah.**

**I don't know why but I like to write stories where Mikan and Natsume's baby exists.**

**Oh well, once again I am very sorry. Especially to the people that have been reading since I posted the first chapter and that motivated me to continue, I love you guys! Thank you for all the reviews and the support.**

**Peace! ^_^**


	10. You were once the woman I loved!

Reo was more than a famous pop-star singer. He was a model and he was on the top five of the sexiest men alive.

He was also a lady-killer, a playboy and a heartless man that used a fake personality to the public.

Everything started when the love of his life denied him on high school, he started to get revenge on women by playing with their feelings, use them and then throw them away like trash and walk to the next one. All because his broken-heart turned into a frozen one, he found out that the love of his life had married another man and she had been a mother.

He saw them, the happy family.

The blonde man held Reo's lost love close while she smiled at the toddler on her arms, which giggled loud enough for him to hear at his distance. Reo observed the toddler, she indeed looked straight like her mother, Reo somehow felt warm for a bit but he shook those feelings away.

That woman betrayed him and nothing could change that.

Reo glared, from hatred, fury, jealously and envy. Why was she so happy? The woman had been so happy with only him, did she forgot what he did for her? How much he suffered? How he was embarrassed? How much he protected her from mean people?

"I love you Reo, but only as a brother."

Those were the last words that he had heard from her lips, her beautiful lips that he had forced a kiss on that day.

Those beautiful lips that were purple and covered with blood. Reo had indeed raped his love after her words, he raped her merciless ignoring all her cries and screams begging him to stop, he couldn't stop he had dreamed about doing that with her since ever. Of course that he had imagined her not screaming in pain and fear but from pleasure, oh well.

Reo smirked.

At least he got what he wanted, and she did too.

The woman never saw him again, she didn't report to the police because she still cared, but she lived in fear. Always watching her back.

Reo laughed and poured himself a glass of wine, good old days where that woman would actually laugh and smile with him peacefully, it was just the two of them against the world, she had ruined everything.

Yes, it was her fault.

All her fault.

Reo loved her, he never wanted to harm her.

She fucked up everything.

Reo hated her.

No.

Reo still loved her.

Reo still loved Yuka so much that it hurt.

**A/N: *dramatic music***

**YES! Surprise short chapter filled with drama that will finally help me with the story's plot!**

**So character introduction, Reo is here ladies! And he's one of the villains on my story.**

**He had been friends with Yuka since high school and he fell in love with her and well, things didn't go well when she rejected him.**

**He lost his mind I guess.**

**What will happen to Mikan when he finds her?**

**Thanks for the support!**

**R&R!**

**Peace ^_^**


	11. The boss assistant!

Rei wasn't much of a talkative man at his work, he only sat on his desk and typed the reports that his boss commanded, he lunched at his desk and worked a little too even if it was his break and he sometimes did extra-hours for more money. He wasn't noticed by his co-workers nor he did have friends around him, but Rei didn't mind that at all.

He wasn't there to make friends, he was there to do his work, receive the salary and that was it.

Although that sometimes he glances at his co-workers, they look so happy when they stayed in groups, laughing and telling what they did in the weekend, how many chicks they banged or guys that they met, anyhow, they talked with each other openly.

Rei was never approached by them.

Until that one day, a new co-worker arrived. She was his boss new assistant and her desk was right next to his.

Nobara Ibaragi was a quiet woman, she had a long and curly blue hair that matched her beautiful blue eyes, she was always with her head down making her bangs covers most of her beautiful face. Her skin was pale and it looked soft, well for Rei it did.

He didn't try to talk with her and she didn't too, of course that the male co-workers flirted with her a lot but they always failed at getting her complete attention, so they started to ignore her the same way they did with Rei. Nobara was victim of rumors and whispers around the work and Rei was honestly starting to get annoyed, for the first time they spoke with him and it was only to talk bad about that hard-working woman.

"Shut up, go away." He said coolly at a woman.

She stared at him shocked and walked away very hurt.

He sighed and continued to do his report.

"T-Thank you."

Rei shivered to this voice, he had never heard such soft voice in his life and even Mikan's voice didn't match hers.

He turned at Nobara's side and she was smiling at him, did she heard everything? Could it be that Nobara heard her co-workers talk bad about her and yet she didn't do anything about it?

Rei nodded. "You're welcome. You should do something about it. You're being weak if you don't say something back." He said.

She shook her head. "Rumors are carried by haters, spread by fools and accepted by idiots."

He blinked at her. "You're right."

"Thank you for not accepting it, Yukihira-san."

"Please, call me Rei. How do you know my name?"

She blushed.

"I k-know everyone's name."

Rei knew that she was lying, but he didn't care.

Maybe having a friend at work wouldn't be that bad.

"Please do call me Nobara as well." She smiled.

Not bad at all.

**A/N: Yay! Rei meets Nobara!**

**You know how this is going to end XD**

**Oh well!**

**R&R!**

**Peace! ^_^**


End file.
